Talk:Lux/@comment-27218982-20160302215956/@comment-17706421-20160306084424
Well, i am also a lvl5 Lux player and yes, all the points you make are solid. But, there is a little problem. You can't just keep spamming your E on enemy laner. If you don't have a grail or blue buff it will strip you from all your mana very quickly and even with unlimited mana you don't want to push your lane early game. That just makes you a sitting duck in the mid lane. If you push your lane too much only a ward in the side bush or flash can't save you. If you're getting ganked by a decent jungler and enemy laner is not a potato there is a good change you are dead. Ofcourse you can always outplay them and get away or maybe even kill them but, lets be honest most of the time that won't happen. And i never said anything about her missing her E :D Yeah, you don't miss the E but you can use it on something else like farm. And everytime a Lux uses her E on something other than enemy laner it is 10 seconds that she can't deal much damage (in laning phase at least ) . Even if the E hits you you should not just run away imo, hit her back with something. Because if you don't her E will be back up in 10 seconds and you will be harrased again but when it is in Cd most of her damage is unaccesable. And in the shield matter i still claim you can bait first shield most of the time but yeah, that is not always the case and that shield can win a lot of trades. Still, i am having an hard time to understand why some people talk about that shield as if it is a god given miracle. That spell is missing damage in her kit and other champions have their own strong points. I know a lux can one shot enemy carries and talking about missing damage can be weird but, it is the case. If you let a Lux get 6 kills early game, than yes she will add one more kill to that spree everytime she lands a Q. But if she is not fed she is not as big of a threat as most other mages like Brand or Velkoz once you start having team fights (also almost all mages that have 4 damage dealing abilities ) . She trades damage for that shield and if you play laning phase carrefully a 2-2-3 Lux won't be one shotting your carries because her kit have 3 damage dealing spells. A Brand, Velkoz, LeBlanc or a Fizz doesn't suffer from that, a full combo from them almost always kill a squishy target. And about roaming, you like you said you can't go after an assassin into the jungle. They can just turn and kill you and with suprise factor on their side there is nothing much you can do except not walking into that obvious trap. And once again i agree with you, a Lux ult from side can turn the tide of a side lane fight but that alone does not make Lux a good roamer. Firing that ult from side is not very reliable since there is a good change you will miss and it definitely is not as effective as having a Zed or Fizz in flesh and bone in that lane.